


Almost

by ContinentalBlue



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comfort, Drabble and a Half, Drinking, F/M, Gay John Laurens, Gen, Heavy Angst, Lafayette is a good friend, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContinentalBlue/pseuds/ContinentalBlue
Summary: I DO NOT GIVE CONSENT FOR MY WORK TO BE LIFTED OFF OF A03 OR REPURPOSED/REPOSTED IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.Prompt from https://blog.reedsy.com/creative-writing-prompts/romance/page/2: Write a story that captures the sadness of the word: "almost."





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me projecting. This is not part of my "Hamilton One Shots!" work because it was not suggested.

John Laurens moved the bottle up to his lips, watching the wedding from afar. Alexander Hamilton twirled around the dance floor with his now wife, Elizabeth Schuy...no, Hamilton now. Even from here, he could see the love between the two. After stammering out a small speech about how Alexander and Eliza loved each other so (damn, why'd Alex make him Best Man?) he had retreated to a small, secluded corner where he proceeded to drink himself silly.

"John?" it was Lafayette, who knew of John's ineffable crush on Alex. "Are you alright? You've been here for an hour and...mon ami, are you crying?"

"Maybe I am crying. It's just, we almost...during Vally Forge...I could have...I almost did...no, I'm not alright."

Lafayette wrapped an arm around John as the two watched Alex slip further from John's grasp, lamenting John's "almosts" and "could haves."


End file.
